


Extra Practice

by subbyyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ten, Kun is clueless about what goes on in wayv, M/M, Top Qian Kun, Virgin Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Ten and Kun get the practice room for themselves and don't waste time





	Extra Practice

Ten stares at Kun through the mirror, a devilish smile on his lips. Kun catches him staring before looking away shyly which causes Ten’s grin to get wider.

It had all started with some innocent teasing here and there, Ten loving how flustered his actions could make Kun, how electricity seemed to run through both of them whenever they accidentally touched. The tension between the two kept growing until it became too much for Ten to bear so, one day, he finally cornered Kun agaisnt a wall in their dorm and kissed him. For a few seconds Kun just stood there and Ten was getting ready to apologize and ask the other to forget it ever happened but eventually Kun’s hands, which were rigidly placed against the wall, flew to Ten’s small waist as he kissed him back. When they pulled away Kun hid his face in Ten’s neck, a small smile on his face.

After that not much changed. Ten still took every opportunity he could to tease Kun, leaving their leader flushed and frustrated, but at least they were kissing now. And maybe Ten might have followed Kun once or twice into the shower, promptly getting on his knees. But they hadn’t gone much further than that. Ten knew Kun was uncomfortable with the idea of taking the next step in their dorm, where “the kids” could see something and he didn’t have the heart to tell him how many times he had walked in on their three youngest in very compromising positions.

When their practice was finally over, Ten was ready to go home and rest but Kun seemed to have other ideas.

“Hey guys, I’m still struggling with some of the moves so I’ll stay behind…Ten, could you help me out?” he gave Ten a meaningful look and the dancer agreed right away. Winwin offered to stay behind to help too but they assured him it wasn’t necessary and that he should rest.

“So…what moves were you struggling with?” Ten stared up at Kun, his eyebrow raised and a slight quirk to his lips.

“I think you know…” Kun grabs onto Ten’s wrists pulling him close and pushing their crotches together.

“Yeah, I think I do…” Ten breathes out, feeling the outline of Kun’s cock through his sweatpants. There’s a waiting beat as both stare at eachother before they lunge at eachother’s lips in a frenzied kiss. They pull away out of breath and Kun stars taking his clothes off as Ten goes to lock the practice room door. Once the door is locked, Ten turns around and walks up to Kun, removing his clothes in the process.

“Fuck…you’re beautiful” Kun whispers as he pulls Ten into a kiss, his hands sliding up and down his sides. Ten moans into Kun’s mouth before pulling away to get down on the floor, pulling Kun down with him.

They’re both naked, intertwined on the practice room floor, rutting against eachother as their breathless moans fill the air. They’ve been waiting for this moment for so long that they can’t keep their hands still, touching and grabbing onto every piece of eachother they could.

“I need you to fuck me right now…fuck, please Kun” Ten pulls away from their kissing, his chest flushed and heaving with the effort.

“S-show me what to do…” Kun sounded almost embarrassed about his inexperience but Ten found it adorable.

“I will, don’t worry…” he gave him a sweet look before giving him a soft peck on the lips, carding his fingers through his hair. He got up to fetch the lube and condoms he knew Sicheng and Lucas had hidden in one of the cabinets and just laughed at Kun’s incredulous look. “Do you want to prep me or do you want me to do it?”

“I-i want to do it, tell me what to do…”

“Okay babe, give me your hand…” Ten grabbed Kun’s hand, pouring some lube onto his fingers before lying down on his back with his legs spread. He grabbed Kun’s hand one more time as he lead Kun’s fingers to his hole. “First, just one finger…”

Ten kept guiding Kun with soft praises. Every moan Ten let out just helped build Kun’s confidence in himself. He continued fingering Ten, his other hand busy stroking Ten’s cock until the other deemed himself prepared enough.

“Fuck…you learn fast, now lie down and let me take care of you…” Ten said as he sat up, following it with a passionate kiss. Kun lied down on his back and Ten followed him without breaking the kiss as their tongues danced together. With Kun fully on his back, Ten stroked him a few times before slowly rolling the condom down onto his red, hard cock and pouring some lube on him. “Ready? We can stop if you want…” Ten had positioned his hole over Kun’s cock and was staring at him softly.

“I’m ready…please Ten…pl-“ his words got cut out by a groan as Ten started sinking down on him. He had had plenty of dreams about fucking Ten in these past few weeks but none of them did it justice. The feeling of Ten’s tight heat inching down on him slowly was driving him crazy and he felt like he could cum in seconds like some inexperienced teenager. His hands were tightly holding onto Ten’s waist and he could swear there was a bruise starting to show.

Ten kept moving slowly until Kun’s entire cock was in him. He had his head thrown back, eyes shut and parted lips letting little moans escape at the feeling of being so stretched. Once he was used to it he started lifting himself up so that only Kun’s tip was in and then sank back down in one quick motion. Kun could do nothing else other than groan and moan, his fingernails leaving little crescent shaped marks on Ten’s hips.

“So g-fuck…so good. Ten, Ten…so tight, feels so good” Ten chuckled and leaned down to leave small kisses all over his face and neck

“What was that, baby? Does it feel good…or should I stop?” Kun whined and thrust up into Ten’s awaiting heat.

“Please don’t stop…p-please Ten…” Ten just laughed at his desperation before starting again to bounce on Kun’s cock. He loved how easy it was to tease him, to rile him up and he looked so pretty like this, all flushed and sweating. Ten’s hands were caressing Kun’s chest and Kun placed his hands over Ten’s.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Ten started bouncing up and down at a faster pace. Kun laced their fingers together and started thrusting up too, trying different angles until Ten moaned loudly and squeezed his hands tightly. “Do it again…just like that…” Kun continued his thrusts, trying to aim them at that same place that had Ten keening.

“I don’t think i can hold on much longer…”

“Then don’t…” those words were enough for kun to let go, thrusting deeply one last time as he emptied his load into the condom. Ten continued to ride him through it as encouragements left his lips.

“I’m sorry…you didn’t…” Kun looked ashamed as Ten got up from him, looking around for something to clean themselves with.

“It’s okay, baby…really” Ten cleaned himself with a discarded towel before dumping the condom in the trash.

“No…get your ass back here…” Ten sat down again and Kun pushed him down before kissing him. He continued kissing down his neck and his chest, his stomach all the way down to his thighs before taking him in his mouth. Ten’s hands flew down to grab roughly onto his hair as he started thrusting into Kun’s mouth. It didn’t take long until Ten was cumming down Kun’s throat with curses escaping his lips. He pulled Kun up so they could kiss again as they both laid there facing eachother.

“So…how was it?”

“Amazing…we’re doing this again soon…” Kun had a dreamy look on his face which caused Ten to laugh at him.

“Of course, but let’s just stay here for a bit before going back…” Ten cuddled into Kun’s side as the other drew circles on his hip.

“Just…why were there condoms and lube in our practice room?”

“Oh honey…”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual find me on twitter and tumblr (same name as here!)  
Most of the things I've been posting are CC prompts so if you have any, head over there


End file.
